


Save The World

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat agrees to help Supergirl save the world without knowing exactly what that involves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes Cat doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl.

“Miss Grant, I…”

Cat had never seen Supergirl like this before. She looked terrified and helpless, the sag of her mouth giving away everything she was feeling.

Cat didn’t know what was going on. Not really. And that frustrated the hell out of her.

For the last 20 minutes Supergirl had been arguing loudly in a language Cat didn’t understand, with the ugliest looking alien she’s ever seen. She couldn't figure out why Supergirl hadn’t just punched the thing in the face. Not that it was entirely clear where its face was, that’s if it even had one. But there must be a reason why they weren’t fighting, and why Supergirl looked like she was about to cry. And it probably had something to do with the phenomenally large spaceship hanging high above the city, blotting out the sunlight entirely.

“Cat, this is bad. There’s only one way I can think of to save the planet, and I need your help. Will you do it? Will you help me save the world?”

She didn’t even know what ‘it’ was and she was ready to agree. Not necessarily even to save the planet, but more because of the way Supergirl had asked.

“Yes, of course. Anything you need.”

Supergirl’s small smile of relief was infinitely reassuring. If she believed there was a chance, then the human race was as good as saved.

Supergirl turned back to the alien and they talked some more. Cat had no idea what she was supposed to be doing to help, until she was nudged in the ribs and Supergirl whispered “say _riv-es_ ” to her.

Cat did as she was told, and after a few more minutes of conversation the alien disappeared in a flash of light, and the spaceship began to move away.

“Explain. Now.”

Supergirl shrank backwards a bit, and damn if Cat wasn’t proud of the fact that she could even intimidate a superhero.

“Well… so… you see… the thing is…”

Cat rolled her eyes and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

“Spit it out, or I’ll have to call that thing back down here and ask it.”

Supergirl covered her eyes with her hand.

“He wanted to claim the Earth and the only way to stop him was by claiming it first myself, and to do that I had to marry the ruler of this world…”

She trailed off and Cat was left blinking at her in a mixture of confusion and disbelief, because it kind of sounded like she was saying something that could not possibly be happening.

“Are you telling me,” Cat asked slowly, “that we just got… married?”

Supergirl’s wince was all the confirmation she needed.

“But… I’m not the ruler of the world…” Was all she could think of to say. It was a lot to process, after all.

“Well, you are the Queen of All Media… Close enough, right?”


End file.
